The Angels Comeback
by PurpleFreak43099
Summary: Lizzie is a normal girl with a normal life until one morning when a strange statue appears around her door. She finds herself running with an unusual man calling himself the doctor. Will she ever get her normal life back?
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1: Wake Up

I close my eyes for I had just woken up from a dream. I hear my door creak. I open my eyes and glance at the door and a hand is curved around it. I didn't move. I blinked and suddenly a head appeared around the corner as well. I freaked out and got out of bed looking down doing so. Worst decision in my life. I look back up and there, in my face, was a stone statue, mouth wide open showing all of its teeth.

I get up and run to the other side of the room. As I turn back, the statue is right on my heels, until I keep running and it doesn't move. I get in the corner and stand there when suddenly, the lights go out. I'm temporarily blinded when I feel a tightening around my throat. I can feel myself losing consciousness. Right before I black out, I hear a strange buzzing noise, but I couldn't bring myself to figure out what it was as my world went black.

**Okay, so these chapters are going to be really, REALLY short and full of detail I hope. Please respond if you want more weeping angles for all you Whovians out there. I'm not sure if this story will be a keeper or not, but I'm holding off on my Eragon story for now. Please, read, follow, favorite review! I want to know your feelings on this new story!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2: Wake Up 2

I find myself back in my bed. I shoot up and run to my door. Nothing. I sigh with relief. _It must have been a dream. _I think to myself. _Or a nightmare._ I walk back to my bed and lay down closing my eyes again. I just closed my eyes when I hear my door creak again. My eyes snap open and I jump up, grabbing the closest thing to my hand, which of course was a stuffed animal. I hold it like a weapon when a man enters my room. Stupid me, I hit him on the head.

He groans and bends over holding his head like it actually hurt. I throw the stuffed animal down and kneel down next to him.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't think that it would have hurt." I explain.

The man starts chuckling. He stands up, holding out his hand. "The doctor." He says.

I return his hand and shake it firmly like my mother taught me. "Lizzie."

"Oh, Lizzie! That's a wonderful name!" He exclaims.

I smile. "Thank you." I reply. "Now, what happened. I remember a statue or was that just a dream?" I ask.

"Ahhh, well, no. That was not a dream. I'm actually as confused as you are. Angels are extremely rare on Earth except for once when they took over Manhattan. Why one would pop up at your house and attack you is confusing me." He said. He talked really fast with a British accent.

"I'm sorry, what are angels?" I ask.

"Just statues that move when no ones looking at them. Their an alien species that's pretty hostile." He said.

"Oh. Okay." I say nodding my head. "So, they came to kill me?"

"Apparently yes. I just don't understand why." He said. He was pacing back and forth. He picked up my lamp and held this weird wand thing to it. It made the same buzzing noise I heard as I blacked out.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Looking for high radiation." He said. He started moving the wand around in a circle throughthe room. As he turned to me, the wand thingy sound went pretty high. He stared at me. He came up beside me and looked me over then stared in my eyes. "Were you ever infront of high levels of radiation at any time in your life?" He asked.

"The only time I was extremely close to radiation was when I young and accident prone." I said.

"That would do it." He said. He walked away and left me standing in my room. He stuck his head back through my doorway. "You coming?"

"I guess so." I said, walking away with him. "Where are we going?" I ask him.

"My tardis." He said.

I look at him for further explanation. He doesn't say anything more.

We walk out of my house and torwards an old police phone box that I've never seen before. The Doctor keeps walking like he's going to go in.

"Are we going to fit? It looks small." I ask.

"Of couse. It can fit many people." He says confidently.

"Okay." I say and follow him. He opens the door and allows me in first. I step in and my eyes widen.


End file.
